Liga Mundo Hall of Fame
The original Liga Mundo Hall of Fame was opened by Liga Mundo Founder and Commissioner PremierApex during Liga Mundo Season 1 but later closed its doors on June 8, 2009 at the conclusion of Liga Mundo Season 5. On April 29, 2012, in time for the start of Liga Mundo Season 14, Commissioner Botha re-opened the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame. The new hall of fame - located adjacent to Neyland Stadium in VolNation - is divided into player and team sections detailing the various achievement records. Individual Player Records Most Goals ALL-TIME *'Bodo Kreuzer' (Dynamo Dorpat) = 190 goals (126 reg + 64 cup) *'Rory Palin' (Swamplandia Sinners) = 148 goals (113 reg + 34 cup) MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON) *'Gheorghe Oghiutã' (Clyde Albion / A.M. Adepts FC) = 20 goals in Season 6 *'Lance Quinn' (Swamplandia Sinners) = 21 goals (16 reg + 5 cup) in Season 16 MOST IN ONE SEASON (REGULAR & CUPS) *'Rory Palin' (Swamplandia Sinners) = 22 goals (16 reg + 6 cup) in Season 11 MOST IN ONE GAME *'Salvador Diaz' (Estrellapuerto FC) = scored 5 goals in a game (Season 3, Week 8 vs. Rivendell FC) MOST IN ONE CUP GAME *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) = 3 goals (Season 3, El Legado Cup, 2nd round vs. Estrellapuerto FC) *'Donovan Tipperary' (Voobaha National) = 3 goals (Season 5, Gloria de Verano Cup, 1st round vs. Durkastan) FASTEST HAT-TRICK (3 GOALS) IN A GAME BY ONE PLAYER *'Severin Hedåkers' (Dun Carrig Bohs) = 5 minutes (Season 8, Round 12 vs. A.M. Adepts FC on July 15, 2010) FREEKICK HAT-TRICKS *'Lincoln Key' (Guajolotes) = 65 minutes (natural hat-trick; all freekicks) on April 12, 2012 vs. Transvaal Springboks FASTEST 4 GOALS IN A GAME BY ONE PLAYER *'Balthazar Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = scored 4 consecutive goals in 44 minutes vs. Gumbo Gods on January 16, 2009. FASTEST 5 GOALS IN A GAME BY ONE PLAYER *'Salvador Diaz' (Estrellapuerto FC) = scored 5 goals in a game; time unknown Most Assists ALL-TIME *'Arthur Basso' (VolNation Volunteers) = 82 assists (61 reg + 21 cup) MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON *'Allan MacKean' (Keville United FC) = 12 assists in Season 10 *'Michael Pitts' (VolNation Volunteers) = 12 assists in Season 13 MOST IN ONE SEASON (REGULAR & CUP) *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 14 assists (8 reg + 6 cup) in Season 8 MOST IN ONE GAME *'Finlay Keelan' (Dun Carrig Bohs) = 4 assists (Season 6, Round 2 vs. Dynamo Dorpat on July 3, 2009) MOST IN ONE CUP GAME *many (over 10) players with two assists, looking for a player with three. Most Points ALL-TIME *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) = 234 points (156 reg + 78 cup) MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON *'Gheorghe Oghiutã' (Clyde Albion / A.M. Adepts FC) = 25 points in Season 6 MOST IN ONE SEASON (REGULAR & CUPS) *'Vasili Gridin' (RMI Armed Forces FC) = 27 points (21 reg + 6 cup) in Season 16 *'Rory Palin' (Swamplandia Sinners) = 27 points (20 reg + 7 cup) in Season 11 Most X11 Selections ALL-TIME *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar / Marseille FC) = 259 (174 reg + 85 cup) *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar / Marseille FC) = 134 (83 reg + 51 cup) captaincies MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON *'Petteri Vahalahti' (SiPS) = 16 in Season 6 *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 16 in Season 7 *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 16 in Season 8 *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 16 in Season 11 Most Bookings (Yellow Cards) ALL-TIME *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 89 (67 reg + 22 cup) yellow cards MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON *'Bert van der Meer' (Transvaal Springboks) = 8 in Season 1 *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) = 8 in Season 1 *'Horace Elding' (Transvaal Springboks) = 8 in Season 2 *'Bert van der Meer' (Transvaal Springboks) = 8 in Season 4 *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 8 in Season 10 Most Expulsions (Red Cards) ALL-TIME *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 20 (12 reg + 8 cup) red cards MOST IN ONE (REGULAR) SEASON *'Bert van der Meer' (Transvaal Springboks) = 3 red cards in Season 3 *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 3 red cards in Season 8 *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) = 3 red cards in Season 11 Most Games / Oldest Players ALL-TIME *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) = 315 games played YOUNGEST LEGENDARY PLAYER *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) = age 21 MOST SEASONS PLAYED *7 players with 17 seasons (Charlie Purser, Enzo Traversa, Patrizio Blundetto, Stien van Buyten, Balthazar Botha, Mark Verwayen, Arthur Basso) OLDEST GOALKEEPER *'Ronnie Argvík' (FC Jekerger) goalkeeper = played at age 40 (100 GP) - retired after Season 10 OLDEST OUTFIELD PLAYER *'Harvey Whitehead' (Nordheim Badgers FC) = played at age 38 - retired after Season 8 *'Alba Farriá-Forreiró' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = played at age 38 - retired after Season 10 *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) = played at age 38 - retired after Season 16 LAST ORIGINAL SEASON 1 ROSTER PLAYER *Arcadia FC: Charlie Purser (last original player in Liga Mundo, retiring at end of Season 17) *Atlético Luz Del Mar / Marseille FC: Lois Luis (retired during Season 15) *Transvaal Springboks: Joep Boekweg (retired after Season 15) *VolNation Volunteers: Ian Robertson (retired after Season 16) LAST PLAYER FROM SEASON 1 *Arcadia FC: Charlie Purser, Enzo Traversa, Patrizio Blundetto *Atlético Luz Del Mar / Marseille FC: Lois Luis (retired during Season 15) *Transvaal Springboks: Stien van Buyten, Balthazar Botha, Mark Verwayen *VolNation Volunteers: Arthur Basso Team Records insert text Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer